sketchingfandomcom-20200215-history
Blossom (bySuperSaiyanSimba)
Blossom is a cream colored she cat with white stripes and pale green eyes. She wears a light pink collar with a metal heart hanging from it. She is the friend of Lily. History Blossom was born an ordinary housecat. She had well groomed fur, had plenty to eat and was allowed to do pretty much whatever she wanted. So one day, when she was a young kitten, she decided to go outside. That day, Blossom's life changed forever. She was wandering through her owners garden when she decided that she wanted to climb the smooth white gate. Although she was feeling adventurous, she didn't want to meet any forest cats. She had seen them before, in her owners garden, an had usually told them to go away by yowling out of the window. The forest cats had taken a dislike to her and started to yell at her, calling her soft, kittypet, fat, spoiled, and useless. But as Blossom climbed the last inch up the fence and looked down, she knew she would see forest cats. And she did. Two young cats, mabye a little older than herself, stood there. Both had identical dark green eyes and thick black stripes. The only difference was the boy was bigger and had dark orange fur, and the girl had was sleek and had light gray fur. They both looked up at Blossom, curiosity clouing their gaze. After a long silence, the girl stepped forward. " Hello. I'm Lily." She looked expectantly at the boy cat, who was beginning to look suspicious. She nudged him roughly and he tumbled forward. " I'm Tiger." he muttered without looking up. " He's my big brother." said Lily pleasantly. "What's your name?" Blossom was then aware that these two cats, these two forest ''cats, had just introduced themselves to her. "I-I'm Blossom." Lily looked pleased, but Tiger still seemed suspicious. "Would you like to go hunting with us?" said Lily politely. Blossom almost fell of the fence in alarm. "Hunting? Hunting what?!" Lily looked very amused. Even Tiger gave her an odd look. ''I guess every cat in the forest knows what hunting is, ''thought Blossom, her fur becoming hot with embarrasment. " Hunting ''mice ''of course! Or we can go fishing if you like." "Okay. But we have to be back before sunset. My owners will become worried." Blossom shifted her paws, not knowing if she had made the right decision. "Then lets get going!" For the first time, Blossom heard Tiger's voice when he wasn't murmuring or muttering. It was deep and intimidating. ''I'd like to go hunting with Lily, but I'm not sure about Tiger, ''Blossom was once again unsure about her decision. "Well then, hop down!" It was Lily who spoke again, her voice betraying a trace of annoyance. "''Jump ''Down?" "Of course, what else would you do?" Blossom didn't want to be embarrased again, so she closed her eyes and leaped, landing ungracefully on her paws. She stumbled to catch up with Tiger and Lily, who were already beginning to walk. ''I'm going into the forest, ''thought Blossom, ''to hunt with some strange cats. What did I get myself into?! More coming soon Category:Sketches without Color Category:Sketches of Cats Category:Sketches Category:2D Sketches Category:Real Sketches